choppermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Usodabada
"Incarnation of Evil" Dr. Usodabada (Dr．ウソダバダ, Dokutā Usodabada) is the main antagonist of the Chopper Man omake and spinoffs. He is a mad scientist and the incarnation of evil who leads his own evil organization and hopes to take over the world and rule it with an evil iron fist, however he is always defeated by the champion of justice, Chopper Man who always puts a stop to his evil plans. Did we mention he was evil? Appearance Dr. Usodabada is a slim and dark-skinned man with a humongous black afro (although it may possibly be part of his hat) and a very long nose. He has thick lips, small notable eyelashes and a very long handlebar mustache (likely used to accentuate his evilness). On his head, he wears a large round cap with three red markings on it and on its top is most of the black afro and the cap also has two long horns which stick out of the afro. He wears a long dark gray-colored coat over his black striped shirt, and coat has rolled-up sleeves and pockets near his chest, one of which holds three pens, each red, yellow and blue respectively. He wears long dark red pants, short brown boots, and a belt that resembles a red and gold wrestling best tied around his waist. He also wears a long orange cape, likely also used to accentuate his evilness. Personality Dr. Usodabada is considered to be the incarnation of evil and has incredibly high and wicked ambitions which involve overthrowing the World Government, ruling the world with an iron fist, and destroying his arch-nemesis Chopper Man. He is also a brilliant and mad scientist, and because of this he has a very big ego and tends to look down on others and believes everyone should obey him. Despite his status as the incarnation of evil, he is in fact a weak coward who'd rather have his machines or his henchman do the work for him and always freaks out in fear when things don't go his way. He is also a huge liar, and will do just about anything to get his way. He has no qualms about committing the most heinous of crimes, such as bombing cities, causing destruction via giant robots and the most heinous of all crimes, stealing change from underneath vending machines with a crowbar. He is also somewhat juvenile and immature, becoming easily angry when things don't go his way and he also has a strong attachment to his limited edition toy plane, the Air Force C-Max which he treasures dearly as he had to wait a whole week in line just to get it. An odd trait of his is that if someone asks him for tea, he will happily begin to serve a cup before realizing the "good" he is doing and toss the teapot to the ground. Despite his egotistical attitude, Dr. Usodabada's pride can be easily broken, usually by his two henchman Zorokiller and Sanjirops who don't respect him at all, and when his pride is broken he becomes quite depressed. Powers and Abilities Dr. Usodabada is a brilliant mad scientist whose main expertise is robotics and can build powerful giant robots which he can order or pilot with great skill, and when in his giant robots he is a powerful evil opponent. He is also skilled in genetic mutation and can create monsters and even mystery men to serve his evil needs, however his own creations may not obey him completely and some may even betray him. Usodabada himself is actually quite weak and not much of a threat without his machines, however he does seem to have some skill in wrestling, but is still no match for an actual wrestler or against Chopper Man's "Chopper Violence". However he is one of the few people seemingly immune to Chopper Man's "Kyun Spark" and appears to be unaffected by the high levels of cuteness. History Past ''Chopper Man (Straw Hat Theatre) ''Chopper Man Departs! Protect the TV Station by the Shore ''Chopper Man (Manga)'' External Links *Usopp - One Piece Wiki's article on the prime version of Usodabada Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Usodabadan